Babysitting Luffy
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: Law wondered once again. How did he end up stuck in this situation with the Strawhat pirates who's Captain, which had a bounty of around 400 Mio berry, was currently turned into a five years old child with no memories of his live till now. One thing was for sure. He would NOT babysit Monkey D. Luffy. (No Pairings)
1. Prologue

**Hi there, yea I know uploading new story when i should update my old ones. Well I kind of have a writing problem for my Fairy Tail stories so I will write a Few One Piece Stories till i got the hang of it again. **

**So I am still from germany and my english is still not the best!**

**So please read enjoy and review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else I would have never let Ace die!**

* * *

**Babysitting Luffy**

**Prologue**

The Sunny was finally back to the see. Since Law had formed and Alliance with them he was also on board sitting on a bench wondering again why he had chosen the straw hats again. He was sitting there watching how the strawhat crew freaked out, well not the whole crew. Zorro was sitting on the ground leaning with his back against the railing and seemed more asleep then awake. Nami, the navigator was shouting at nearly everyone to calm down but was slightly panicked herself. Nico Robin was just standing there amused by the situation while the cook of the crew was completely out of it and admired how Nami was so 'calm'. Usopp the snipper was running in circles followed by the ships doc Tony Chopper. Franky the cyborg was shouting about something not so super and lastly the skeleton Brook was well… Law couldn't really make out how that skeleton was feeling but he seemed confused.

Law really wasn't sure what had caused him to decide to form an Alliance with these pirates of all the pirates he knew. He had told them from the very beginning that it was a bad idea to stop on this island, to explorer it or to do anything this crazy crew wanted to do on that island. He had told them that there was way more important stuff they had to do but no his words fell on deaf ears as the captain of the ship decided to stop there and run of with some crew members in tow. He had stayed back at the ship, he clearly wasn't used to so chaotic and crazy people.

The fact that the captain and his crew members came back running, he of course laughing while the rest freaked out, with a huge very weird flower on their back that looked like it was about to eat them was not really surprising… okay it was a bit surprising. Law knew that the strawhats attracted trouble like kid would attract metal. But he had never though he would end up in a situation like this.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! LETS FIND A DOCTOR!" The little reindeer shouted while still running around in circles till the long nosed sniper reminded him that he and Law were practically Doctors.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Nami yelled seemingly still hitting death ears as the panic took even slower to calm down.

"Nami-swan is sooooooo cool!" Sanji yelled, his eyes already turned to hearts as he jumped around.

"Shut up curely brow…" Zoro muttered not even bothering to open his one eye.

"What was that Marimo?!" In an instant Sanji was snapped out of his love state and glared at Zoro who didn't bother to answer.

"This is a suuuuuuuuuupeeeeeer problem!" Franky yelled doing his usual thing.

"I have to agree. But this looks like it's going to be very interesting." Robin mused as she held back a giggle and smiled at her crew mates.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! I can believe my eyes whit I am seeing." Brook started. "… Even though I don't have eyes to see! SKULL JOKE!"

Law let out a sigh. Really why did he choose them again? Oh yea… Strawhat usually was a good partner and strong also. He had declared war against the world for a teammate, fought alongside Whitebeart to rescue his brother, was trained by silvers Rayleigh, is the son of is Monkey D. Dragon a wanted revolutionary and his grandfather is Monkey D. Garp a Marine hero. Not to mention that one of the four emperors held a good amount of respect for the boy and even though that boy had some crazy habits and antics… he was a reliable person.

So… Law was now wondering… How in the world he could end up in this situation. Even Monkey D. Luffy's crew was pretty strong and yet they started to panic by having their captain being stung by a mere flower. Sure this was the new world, a place that really has the most weird islands and animals in the whole world. Their captain should have expected that before he run of onto the island. It wasn't uncommon to be and least more cautions before entering a new island. Not that strawhat's crew wasn't used to that already. They seemed pretty relaxed when he took off.

But still. This was a mess. Law shook his head. They had more important things to do but no, they don't want to listen and now they were stuck with this! Law shook his head. Yea right as if the strawhats ever really did what he said. Their captain had his own stubborn mind that was very clear already.

Finally it seemed like everything had more or less calmed down and the crew were sitting in a circle on the deck

that included Law. Why he was included he didn't know but he was. Everyone looked tense at each other, except Law who did his best not to get involved into their craziness.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Usopp asked as he stared at something that was behind Law.

"We can't leave it that way. Chopper can't you find a cure?" Nami asked as she looked in the same direction Usopp does, her hands resting on a very familiar Strawhat.

"Well I will have to go through my books. It can't be that hard to find something about that flower." Chopper answered thoughtfull.

"I can offer to help you Chopper-san. I am sure we will find something in the recordings about the new world." Robin said already deep in thought.

"It's all this shitty-captains fault we ended in this situation." Sanji blowing out some smoke from his cigarette, before his eyes turned into hearts. "NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! I KNOW YOU WILL SAVE US ALL!"

"Shut up ero-cook." Zoro grumbled as he opened his eye glaring at Sanji who glared back. A fight was ready to break out between the two but it didn't happen because…

"Why are they fighting?" A small cute voice asked from behind Law as he felt small tugging on his coat. Law only turned his head slightly to look at a small boy who starred back at him with big eyes till he noticed the strawhat in Namis hands.

"HEY THAT BELONGS TO SHANKS! HE NEVER LETS ANYONE TOUCH IT!" The boy yelled as part of the crew sweat dropped while others only stared blankly at the boy.

Yes… Law wondered once again. How did he end up stuck in this situation with the Strawhat pirates who's Captain, which had a bounty of around 400 Mio berry, was currently turned into a five years old child with no memories of his live till now.

"I told you all we didn't have time to explorer this island." Law muttered low as he let out a sigh. Yes, he really didn't know why again he had formed an alliance with them. He really didn't know.

Brook looked around and than back at Luffy who was currently busy trying to get Nami to tell him how she got hold of the hat. "Yohohohohohohoho. Who will be watching Luffy-san while we find a cure for him?"

Everything stopped as everyone looked at Brook and then at each other. They knew they couldn't let their captain be unwatched while trying to find a cure. He was already worse as a grown up, they could only image how he was as child.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE BABYSITTED!" Luffy yelled at everyone ignoring the stares he got from the crew and Law. Yep... One thing was for sure. He would NOT babysit Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am not sure if I should continue the story so tell me your thoughts in a review XD **

**So see ya! and Thanks for future reviews, favs or alerts XD**

******See ya in the next chapter! (^-^)v**  



	2. Chapter 1

**Hi here I am back with another chapter. I don't have much to say tho only that I want to say to not expect me to update regulary. Oh and just to make sure everyone who reads this story knows. There are no pairings. **

**Also thanks to fairyofthelake and Velonica14 for the reviews. I will give my best to make less mistakes in the future but I saddly can't change the fact that I am still from germany and my english is still not the best.  
**

**Also a huge thank you to all the people who favorited and followed this story! I hope I won't dissapoint any of you with this story! **

**So please read enjoy and review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else I would have never let Ace die!**

* * *

**Babysitting Luffy**

**Chapter 1**

Luffy starred at Zoro who was lifting some of his weights in awe, both where currently in the crow's nest aka Zoros training room. Zoro only looked at the boy in irritation as he dropped his weights and sat down on the bench taking a break from his training as he looked out to the open sea. Nami had given the swordsman the first shift of watching Luffy and he would have refused if she hadn't blackmailed him with the debt he still haven't paid.

Luffy on the other side seemed to be entertained enough with having watched Zoro training. The boy even tried himself on some of the lighter weights but failed as his arms kept stretching every time he tried. Zoro wasn't really surprised. He had heard from Luffy before that he ate the Gum gum no mi as child. It was only getting annoying when Luffy tried to lift the heavier weights.

Zoro had already started to answer nearly everything the boy asked him with a 'no' or just kept quiet. Honestly this remembered Zoro way too much of the time he was included in that make shift family in water seven. How comes that people tent to make him watch children?

"Can I try to lift-" Luffy started his hands already on one of Zoro's very heavy weights.

"No."

"But I want to-"

"No."

"What about you he-"

"No."

"So you don't-"

"No"

"You are boring." Luffy stated as he plopped down on the ground before Zoro who was now closing his eyes. The idea of a short nap seemed to be very pleasing. The sword man eyed his captain shortly before he closed his eye again. Yep a very good idea, what can possibly happen here in the crow nest? That's right nothing! At least that was what Zoro thought when he drifted off into slumber.

Luffy only pouted. Staring at the swordsman that had fallen asleep with light snoring being the only thing heard from him. He had thought spending time with a swordsman would be fun. Well at first it was. Luffy was impressed with how much that man could lift and wondered if Shanks was also able to do that but no it was different. All this sword man was doing is sleeping. Even a drunken Woop Slap was more interesting than this one. Luffy giggled at the thought as if that old man was ever going to get drunk when he knew Luffy was near.

Falling back onto the ground Luffy stared up at the ceiling. He still didn't exactly get what was going on. Last he remembered was that he had spent time with Shanks before he once again claimed him an idiot for eating that devils fruit and still refused to take him along on his little trip. But now he was on a ship, a pirate ship on top but it wasn't Shanks.

It was the ship of an unknown captain, though that flag was strangely familiar to little Luffy and all the people on board where strangers to him he still felt like he could trust them with his live. They all briefly introduced themselves to him. It confused Luffy a little that he had seen a few mental images when they introduced themselves or has knowledge about them he couldn't really explain why he knew that.

For an instant he knew without getting told that the orange trees, he had seen while climbing up here, belonged to the navigator named Nami and they were important to her. Also he knew that this ship was built by the cyborg or that this skeleton was a great musician. It was weird how he clearly remembered that he had seen off Shanks just yesterday and yet he had seen mental images of this people as if he knew them for a very long time. Sometimes it even was as if he could remember certain things but then he couldn't pinpoint anything. He guessed the only good thing was that his grandfather wasn't here or he would have to go through one of his training seasons again.

Luffy shook his head, slightly shivering when he remembered how his grandfather dumped him in a jungle but dismissed that thought fast. He was stuck on this strange ship without Makino, Woop Slap or Shanks. AND he was bored right now. Sitting up again, he walked over to the window and looked down to see the deck of the ship. Everyone had gone inside the ship and had left him with that sword man who took him up into the crow nest.

For the first time Luffy really realized how big that ship was. Jumping away from the window he had decided to explorer a bit. He gave one last glance to the sword man that was still asleep and grinned. This was his chance to get away and in a matter of seconds Luffy sneaked over to the hole in the ground and tried to get to the first step of the ladder down. Naturally luck wasn't on Luffy's side and he slipped, falling all the way down to the deck and landing on it face first.

"Ouch… that hurt…" Luffy mumbled, rubbing his sore face while small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He looked up to see if he had woken up Zorro but when after a few minutes nothing happened he grinned wide and walked over to another hole in the ground.

"It's time to explore!" Luffy laughed happily as he jumped through the hole to disappear under deck.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Chopper did you found out anything?" Nami asked looking over at Chopper who was still leaning over a book that lay open on the table. Robin was also sitting not too far reading through another book. On the table before her was a small pile of books she had already read through.

"It seems like this flower had a special kind of poison…" Chopper mumbled as he turned yet another page, reading closely about all the effects it had. "It doesn't seem like it's a permanent state. It's more likely to make the pray of this flower unable to defend itself for a certain amount of time."

"Is there anything you can do Chopper?" Usopp asked, crossing his arms. He was worried about his captain even if Luffy seemed pretty fine, there still could be some after effects left by that poison. "Oi Law!"

Usopp turned to Law remembering something Chopper had told them when they were still at Punk Hazar. "Can't you cut out the poison of Luffy's body?"

Law who had till know leaned against the wall in a far corner of the room lifted his hat a little so he could eye them. He looked over to Chopper shortly who had witnessed him doing that to the children back than and back to Usopp who had asked him this question.

"It's affecting his whole body and mind. There is no point in cutting it out when he is trapped in his child body and memories" Law simply answered, his face partly covered by his hat again as he leaned back. Yep, he still didn't want to get involved into this but seeing how the navigator dragged him along to discuss this matter with them was going against his plan.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! So how long will Luffy-san stay a child then?" Brook asked out the question that was on every one's mind. The room went silent for a few moments before the door suddenly opened and the swordsman was standing there.

"Hey. Have you seen Luffy?" Zoro asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do you mean Marimo?" Sanji answered annoyed already having a slight idea of what happened.

"Captain. Disappeared. You. Have. Seen?" Zoro said slowly, gesturing with his hands around while glaring back at Sanji.

"You. Lost. Captain. Idiot" Sanji answered in an equal annoyed tune, glaring at the swordsman. "Looks like the idiot here can't even look after a child."

"As if your better ero-cook." Zoro glared back his hands already resting on his swords, knowing what was going to happen any moment.

Sanji in response breathed out a puff of smoke before he attempt to kick Zoro who naturally blocked it with one of his swords. The two were ready to have one of their usual fights until suddenly Nami appeared behind them knocking both of them down with a very pissed of face that made chopper hide behind Usopp.

"We don't have time for this! We have to find Luffy before something could hap-" As if fate was against them a loud crash was heard from underdeck and the whole crew rushed out on deck to find out what happen. Law on the other hand slowly walked out and over to the railing, slightly leaning over it. He had the feeling like he would get a better view from this position.

"What was that?!" Usopp yelled running over to the opening to the underdeck.

"ARE WE GETTING ATTACKED?!" Chopper shouted starting to run in circles on the deck.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

A loud scream echoed through the ship followed by another crash. The straw hats looked at each other before Franky suddenly pushed Usopp to the side to go under deck down to the soldier dock system, mumbling something about the noise coming from there and having a bad feeling. He was promptly followed by Usopp while the others chose to stay on deck.

Yet again another crash was heard as more yelling echoed till suddenly the wall from channel one broke. All the straw hats run over to the railing staring wide eyed down at what was happening. The Shiro Mokuba I was flying out of the hole that just broke open. Broken wood was flying through the air as it dashed over the water, a little boy clinging onto it for dear life and screaming that it hurt in the ears.

"Ah isn't that…" Brook started seeing how the Shiro Mokuba I slowly gained on distance.

"OH NO LUFFY!" Chopper cried out attempting to jump into the water to help his captain but was hold back by Sanji who grabbed his back and lifted the little reindeer over the ground.

"That's Marimo's fault." Sanji stated calmly, breathing out a small cloud of smoke. "He should get our shitty Captain back."

"What did you say ero-cook?" Zoro answered glaring at Sanji.

"Franky will get angry for damaging the Sunny." Robin smiled, watching how the Shiro Mokuba I took a turn in the distance and was now closing to the ship again.

"Even as child he is an idiot that only causes trouble." Nami said as she face palmed not even bothering to keep watching.

Law once again wondered why exactly he was with the straw hat pirates but couldn't help it and smiled a little at the scene. After all it was kind of funny to see how little Luffy tried to gain control over the thing he was riding. It was still a mystery to him how that boy had even managed to break with it through a wooden wall of this ship.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNKSSSSSS! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!"

Luffy yelled as he dashed with the Shiro Mokuba I past the sunny. He just wanted to take a look at that thing. He never indented to start its engine and to lose control over it, yet alone to smash trough a ships wall. Now he was trying to make that thing stop but that it didn't work either. Suddenly Luffy lost his hold on it and flew off. He was about to yell something again as a splash was heard.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Brook shouted drawing everyone's attention to the child captain that was now drowning in the water but soon sunk like an anchor into the deep of the sea. Not wasting any more time Brook jumped into the water wanting to save his captain.

"LUFFFY! BROOK! NOOOO!" Chopper cried freeing himself from Sanji and promptly jumping into the water to save them both.

"YOU CAN'T SWIM EITHER!" Sanji yelled as he also dived into the water after taking of his shoes and jacket. He was annoyed about the fact that he had to save now three devil fruit user from the fate of drowning.

"IDIOTS!" Nami yelled as she leaned over the railing, already hearing another splash when Zoro was also diving down to get back their crew members and the still missing captain. While Robin laughed amused about the chaos breaking lose by Brook and Chopper who jumped into the ocean to save their captain.

"Did these two jump into the ocean again to save Luffy even if they can't swim?" Usopp asked as he came back on deck walking over to the railing waiting for his crew mates to come to the surface again. His face was rather pale now.

"Where is Franky?" Nami asked not bothering to give the obvious answer to the question.

"Still underdeck. He said he was going to repair the damage Luffy did. Better don't bother him he is pretty angry." Usopp answered looking over his shoulder growing a shade paler than he was before while slightly shivering when he remembered Franky's pissed off face and dark eyes. Damaging the ship was never a good idea when Franky was around.

Law shook his head. Straw hat's crew really was crazy. The only people he could claim as normal were probably the swordsman, the navigator and Nico Robin. On second thought, scratch that they were also crazy in their own way. Law really wondered if this kind of thing was normal to the straw hats. After all they didn't seem to make a big deal out of it that two of their devil fruit user jumped into the sea knowing they can't swim either. He let out a sigh, he should get used to this after all they are his alliance. He very well remembered how his own crew freaked out once when he went over board, which doesn't really happen often. They very clearly more shocked than the straw hats right now.

After a few more minutes the missing crew members plus the captain where lying on the ground, two panting heavily debating who was back on deck first and the other three slowly gaining back their consciousness. And as soon as the skeleton and the little reindeer sat up they good knocked on the head by Nami who furiously yelled at them for jumping into the water.

"Yohohohohohoho I thought I was going to die…" Brook started. "Ah! But I…"

"But you are already death." Chopper answered rubbing the bump on his head while looking up at Brook.

"Chopper-san! That was my line!" Brook said depress seemingly staring back at Chopper.

"Idiots." Nami bluntly said before kneeling down next to little Luffy who coughed up some water. But suddenly sat up fast. "I AM NOT AN ANCHOR!"

Nami turned to the others confused but they only shrugged and so she turned back to Luffy. "Luffy you know that was pretty dangerous what you did there?"

Luffy looked up at Nami, tilting his head to the side a little confused but then grinned. "I wasn't scared at all! Being on a pirate ship is awesome!"

The crew sweat dropped at their little captain but then couldn't help but smile. Little Luffy was just too cute to be angry with him. After making sure Luffy was really okay Nami stood up and walked over to Law who still tried not to get noticed but obviously failed.

"Luffy this is Trafalgar Law he will watch after you now that Zoro…" Nami glared shortly over to the swordsman. "…failed to look after you."

"Wait I never agreed to that!" Law complained but was meeting a scarily nice look from Nami that left no room for more arguments. "Fine… but I don't want bread later for dinner!"

Nami smiled at him and turned sharply. "You heard him Sanji!"

"Aye! Nami-swan!" Sanji answered love sick as he followed her like a lost puppy. The rest of the crew gave Law a quick glance before also returning back inside, some of them whispering a small 'good luck'. Law watched how the door slowly closed and then turned to look down at Luffy who was picking his nose.

"Furry hat, who the hell are you again?" Luffy asked as if he didn't nearly drown just minutes ago.

"Trafalgar Law." Law answered shortly eyeing the boy.

"Traffy!" Luffy grinned happily up at Law finally stopping to pick in his nose.

"Trafalgar Law not Traffy." Really how did he get dragged in this?

"I will call you Traffy!" Luffy responded still grinning like an idiot. Law only let out a sigh as he looked back at the boy who suddenly had run of too, leaving Law back slightly panicked. They haven't even left him with the boy for five minutes and he had already disappeared. Law cursed shortly before he started to walk around the ship looking for the Luffy. "Great… if I don't find Straw hat soon… I don't want to image what his crew will do if I don't find him…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
**

**So see ya! and Thanks for future reviews, favs or alerts XD**

******See ya in the next chapter! (^-^)v**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Hi here I am back with another chapter. This chapter had me quiet working on it. Originally it was way darker than it is now ._. I mean seriously I started it completly different but I worked it over like... I don't know how often anyway! This is the final version of chapter two. So hope you will enjoy it!  
**

**Oh and please remember: I am still from Germany and my English isn't the best. I would say my English sucks but well XD certain friends say otherwise. **

**Also -takes deep breath- THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FACORITES AND FOLLOWER OF THIS STORY! I will do my best to make this a good story so I won't disappoint any of you! **

**So please read enjoy and review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else I would have never let Ace die!**

* * *

**Babysitting Luffy**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Strawhat!" Law was walking around the deck for the fifth time, calling out for Luffy over and over again. Sure Law had a good amount of patience but even he had to draw a line somewhere. He would have loved to just use his devil fruit power to create a room and to just swap the barrel next to him with the little captain, wherever that boy had went to, but Law also knew that a few Straw hats, mainly the Swordsman and the cook or Nico Robin, would notice if he did that. He didn't fail to notice certain blue eyes that popped out of a wall at random times, watching him like a hawk.

"Strawhat come out already." Law mumbled more than he was saying out loud. He was really getting tired of it. Law did have thought about asking the Crew to help him but he thought different remembering that he didn't want to know what they would do to him once they got to know he lost their captain. Though he was slightly surprised that Nico Robin hadn't said a word to him yet, seeing how she was the one keeping an eye on what he was doing. He suspected that she was not only keeping an eye on him but also knew where her captain was. Law was aware that her not helping could have something to do with what that woman understood as amusement, he also had already heard enough from the dark jokes she made occasionally. Not that he had shown it but they sometimes did send chills down his back.

But besides that Law had already noticed that even with all the arguments in their crew and fights (mainly Zorro's and Sanji's fights) they were still very protective over each other. It didn't take long to notice this as outsider but also once your included into this kind of family you would also be included into the protectiveness. Though that blue eye watching him made Law feel more unnerved than save, it made him slightly think that Robin may not trust him with watching over their captain. He didn't know if he should feel offended or not, that woman was a mystery itself anyway.

Law shook his head as he passed once again the tangerine trees. He had to focus more on finding that boy before that woman would decide to tell the rest of the crew. Suddenly Law heard light rustling of leaves and his eyes glanced sideways to the tangerine trees next to him. In one of the trees was a little black haired head between green leaves, a small arm stretched out to reach for one of the higher hanging tangerines. His tongue was sticking out of one side of his mouth and small sweet drops were on his forehead. It looked partly ridicules how that small boy tried to get to of the higher tangerines when another one was hanging right next to his face.

Law felt like face palming, how the hell didn't he noticed the boy there the first few times he had walked past them? The way Luffy was hanging in that tree was already screaming 'HI I AM HERE TRYING TO GET FOOD'. Law partly felt ashamed for himself but couldn't help and smile a little at the sight. He had seen Luffy in many fights, being serious and getting several wounded and yet that boy seemed so innocent and even more in this child form. Law let out a sigh as he turned back to blankly staring at the boy.

"I don't think that the Navigator will approve of you trying to get one of her tangerines." Law simply stated and watched how Luffy ducked into the green leaves trying to hide in between them but failed as one of his feet was sticking out on the bottem, helplessly trying to find hold on something which made Law only sigh again.

"Strawhat I can see you so get out there." Law said as he kept watching the foot which flinched a little but then relaxed and kept moving around before it suddenly kept hanging there still. It looked like Luffy gave up trying to find hold but still completely ignoring Law. Law's right eye twitched shortly as he tighten the grip on his sword a little.

"I said get out there." Law repeated but the boy once again ignored him. That was the last straw for Law as he reached in between the leaves, when he felt clothing under his fingers he gripped it and pulled the small boy out who squeaked out of surprise. Like an animal Law was holding Luffy up on his shirt so he was face to face with him. At first Luffy was moving a lot which had caused Law to get more distance between his face and the boy or Luffy's little fist would have hit him but once the boy had calmed down he pouted at Law clearly showing that he didn't like the way he was held captive.

"Why didn't you come out the first time I called you Strawhat?" Law asked calmly ignoring the pouting face.

"Who is strawhat?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side as he starred back confused while Law kept staring blankly back at the boy. There was a long pause between the two before Law spoke up again.

"You who else would I call that?" An uncharacteristic twitch started to form under Laws right eye again. He pretty well remembered again WHY he didn't want to watch over that boy. _Damn that navigator and her scary side,_ Law though as his eyes traveled to the side looking at nothing in particular.

"Someone who has a straw hat, like Shanks? Or Woop Slap! He also always wears this little hat!" Luffy answered, feeling seemingly smart and crossed his little arms, a wide grin placed on his face while he still didn't understand Laws point in calling him 'Strawhat'.

Law felt like face palming again. How could that boy have no memories that he was already a pirate captain? That Red Hair had given that straw hat to him? THAT HE WAS FREAKING CALLED STRAWHAT BY THE WHOLE WORLD?! Oh yea… flower, poison, turning into a child… memory loss. Law felt stupid for a moment forgetting these things seeing how he was a doctor himself. Shaking his head Law decided that arguing with that boy had no use. "Got a point there, little one but I will keep calling you Strawhat. So get used to it."

Luffy starred at Law like he had grown a second had before he grinned. "Okay I don't mind Traffy!"

Really of all the nicknames that boy could have thought of he had to call him Traffy? Law didn't know how to react as he put the boy down on the ground staring at him. This time not taking his eyes of Luffy to make sure he wouldn't disappear on him again. He already felt the stare of a blue eye in his back again. Law had to resist the urge to just turn around and glare at that eye but he knew better and kept staring down at the boy in front of him.

"Listen Strawhat. How about you just go over there to that swing and play with it a little till that Cook has finished dinner." He pointed in a direction where he remembered the swing was. Law was determinate to keep that boy busy till his shift of babysitting was over. Seriously how long was his shift anyway? He was pretty sure he had already spent 1-2 hours searching for that kid wasn't it time for someone to take over? (Not mentioning that Law sense of time got pretty messed up and he in reality had only looked for around 40 minutes for the boy)

During his train of thoughts Law didn't noticed that he had stopped keeping an eye on Luffy and the boy meanwhile had taken off running to the swing, by jumping from the railing and failing at it what caused Luffy to fall yet again face first down and out of sight for Law. After a few more minutes another thud was heard which meant Luffy fell again. The little boy shook his head as he finally saw the swing, his eyes sparkling in daylight.

"Traffy didn't lie, here is a swing!" Luffy yelled at his new found discovery and in a flash the boy was sitting in the swing. It took Luffy a few attempts to get it started but once the swing had started to swing he squealed in pure joy the higher he got into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he once again was high up in the air but suddenly all happiness disappeared from Luffys face as the swing slowly came to a halt. Luffys little legs were hanging down not reaching the ground as the boy looked down at the grassy ground. Law, who had in the meantime also come down to where the swing was, looked at Luffy, a little bit of curiosity was in his eyes as the boy sat there motionless.

"No good…" Luffy mumbled still not looking up even when a pair of shoes came into his view.

"What is no good?" Law asked once he stood in front of the boy. He did his best to make his voice sound disinterested but slight worry was still heard in it.

"It's not good having fun alone…" was all little Luffy said as he looked up at Law with a look that Law had never seen before in the boys eyes. He didn't know what to answer, Laws mouth opened as if to say something but no sound came out as suddenly a door was flung open and Sanji's voice echoed over the Sunny. "NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN DINNER IS READY! Same goes for you shit heads! Food is ready!"

Law let out a sigh of relieve as Luffy's eyes light up by the mentioning of food and faster than Law had ever seen before was the boy off running to the kitchen. A small smile was on Laws face, _leave it to the Cook's food to make the boy happy. Food always lifts the mood for that boy, even as a grown up._

Soon the crew plus Law sat together in the dining room. A table full of dishes right in front of them. To their surprise it seemed that Sanji had cooked more than usual. When Brook asked why Sanji only pointed at their child captain and understanding was on everyone's faces. Luffy could eat a lot as grown up, it would only make sense if he ate even more as child.

Preparing for the worst, Nami, Brook and Usopp grabbed their forks. Even if their captain was a child, they would not hesitate to stab him with it if he tried stealing their food. Okay maybe they would stab him not as brutal as they would usually do after all he was a child that didn't remember them yet. But to their surprise Luffy sat there happily, swinging his legs back and for in his seat, waiting for when Sanji would place his plate of food before him. They all knew that if he had been a grownup he would have already stuffed his face with the food that was on the table it was kind of weird that child Luffy didn't do that.

The whole crew side eyed each other as unspoken questions were exchanged. Law on the other side didn't fully understand it as he took his plate of food and sad down on the bench in the room, choosing not to sit at the table knowing how usually food would fly around and he would rather not get hit by a left over bone. Finally Sanji came with Luffy's plate and all the strawhats tensed ready to defend their food from their captain's hands. Usopp readied himself to stab his meat before Luffy could get his hands on it. Brook was close to shove the noodles before him in his mouth to avoid another one of Luffy's food stealing 'gum gum no noodles'. Chopper's hooves lay on his plate ready to shove it out of reach. He wasn't as much in danger of getting his food stolen as the others (seeing how there was nearly as no meat) but being with Luffy taught him that even so he would have to watch out. Zoro took relaxed a sip of his sake as he eyed the small captain, his free hand lay unnoticed next to his plate ready to slap anything that would try to steal it. Robin looked amused at everyone as she got herself a cup of coffee. Franky who had calmed down by now also took a long sip from his cola curious of what was going to happen, not leaving his plate of food out of his sight.

Then Luffy's plate was placed before him and automatic reactions trained over months spending with their captain took action:

1. Nami slamming down her fork on the table where usually Luffy's hand would be by now, irritated that it was stuck into the table and not a hand

2. Brook shoving noodles in his mouth with two forks as if his life depended on it

3. Chopper doing nearly the same with his food

4. Usopp stabbing his meat and taking a huge bite out of it already reaching with his free hand for something else

5. Sanji going in speed light to the kitchen and coming back with new full plates of food

6. Zoro slapping away an imaginary hand from his plate, seemingly irritated that there was nothing in the end

7. Franky grabbing his plate and turning away protectively with it, not once letting his guard down

8. Robin watching them calmly and sipping from her coffee, hiding an amused giggle

Law watched them with a sweat drop and wondered what the crew had expected from their child captain. But to be honest Law was also kind of expecting that Luffy would shove as much food down his throat as he could. As his eyes fell on a normal eating boy with a decent amount of manner. That sight made him drop the rice ball he was eating on the floor. Under normal situations he would have gotten Sanji on his back for wasting food but the cook was currently also staring at the boy the cigarette he was smoking already dropped to the ground like the rice ball. Slowly the whole crew started to stare at their little captain, all wide eyed and partly in shock (except for Robin who smile amused and Zorro who hide his surprise).

Monkey D. Luffy, a man who had one of the worst eating habits, who ate like he had a black hole in his stomach, who stuffed his face with food once it was in front of him, who made a whole carriage of fruits disappear in a matter of seconds in Alabasta… was sitting right there as child… and ate NORMALLY with a fork his food. No food was flying around, no food was shoved with bare hands in a stretching mouth, no hands were reaching out to steal food from his crew mates… no… Monkey D. Luffy was sitting there normaly eating like any normal person would do. The crew was utterly shocked seeing their Captain eating, it was certainly very weird for them not to mention so out of their used routine.

Little Luffy looked up when he felt the stares on him. The fork was just shoved in his mouth as he looked at them innocently. With a food filled mouth Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked at them confused while munching on the piece of meat "Wch nom ome eabing? Tche foob ish tammts awmmmmse" (Why is no one eating? The food tastes awesome!)

"Is that really Luffy?" Usopp asked in disbelieve as he starred down at the kid. Besides the fact of eating with a full mouth Luffy was showing eating manner.

"So he got his habits when he was older…" Was all Nami mutter as she finally managed to get her fork out of the table and started eating. She still did keep an eye on Luffy but couldn't help but wonder how such decent manner had turned into… well into the way Luffy was eating nowadays.

A little shaken by their captain the crew continued the dinner and at some point the crew started telling their little captain about their past adventures, in which Sanji or Nami would kick/slap Usopp to keep him from telling lies and they addressed Luffy always as "their captain" without name or hinting that they were talking about him. Little Luffy in return started to admire them and their captain, he listen to their stories with shining stars in his eyes. It made everyone smile seeing how much fun their little captain had. At some points Zoro couldn't help but mutter amused and low "If you knew…" When little Luffy talked about wanting to meet their Captain.

Then when slowly night approached Luffy fell asleep with his head resting in his arms that where on the table, his little feet dangling from his seat with one shoe missing. A snot bubble was coming out of his nose and light snoring was heard from the boy.

Law watched how each of the strawhats looked at the sleeping boy. He didn't really know what to say but it was obvious that they all deeply cared for his wellbeing. Law smirked, strawhat really was lucky to have such a caring and reliable crew. But then Law suddenly remembered the unanswered question from the skeleton. Eyeing the crew one more time he decided that now maybe was the right moment to ask.

"How long will Strawhat keep being a child?" He asked bluntly and the crew turned to look at Law. For a few minutes he regretted asking as he started to feel unwell under the stares of the crew but then all their eyes turned to the little reindeer that had pulled out of nowhere a book and was reading through some pages. Without waiting longer Chopper looked up at them all and smiled.

"Luffy will turn back to normal once he regained all his memories."

"Then let's just do what we always do on calm days, it shouldn't take all to long for this rubber head to remember everything if we help. But for now…" Nami smiled down at the captain who was still sleeping. "…I will bring our captain to bed." With this said she took little Luffy in her arms and left the room. Soon the crew nodded in agreement before each of them also left for their night routine. Only Law and Sanji, who was washing the dishes, were left back in the kitchen.

Law was leaning against the wall. A grim look on his face and he wondered if the strawhats had realized the full mean of what chopper had said. They didn't seem like they had thought much about it. He shook his head, eyeing the cook that was strangely very focused on washing the dishes. He opened his mouth to say something but then descided against saying anything and also left the room to get some sleep. They would understand soon enough.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. I am thinking of changing the genre since my story line kind of starts to get to the serious points and not only the humorous stuff... oh well I still plan on keeping it more humor like XD  
**

**So see ya! and Thanks for future reviews, favs or alerts XD**

******See ya in the next chapter! (^-^)v**  



	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, I guess you noticed the change of name? Thats because I, Nic am from today onwards the upload helper of Samrit. She currently has a lot of connecting problems with the interwebs next to a broken phone and asked me to become her help. So I will upload all the chapters and stories she gives me for her, till she is back on track. Just see me as some kind of co-worker for her. I will most likely always put the infos she wanted in this A/N and repeat her usual stuff. No worries. I will never touch any of her stories. She is the writer not me. I am just the uploader/account manager. For those who want more infos about Samrit's wereabouts either pm me or wait till she is back on track.  
**

**So please remember: She is still from Germany and her English isn't the best.  
**

**Also Samirt says thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! She will do her best to make this a good story so she won't disappoint any of you. **

**So please read enjoy and review!**

******Disclaimer: We do not own One Piece or else we would have never let Ace die!**

* * *

**Babysitting Luffy**

**Chapter 3**

Law sat down in one of the corners of the man's quarters. He didn't feel like sleeping even though he was pretty tired. His back rested against the wood as he let his eyes wander through the room and stopped when he saw the little boy sleeping in one of the 'beds'. Well Law wasn't sure if he should call it bed since it looked in his eyes more like a hammock made of wood. Law would have thought more about it till the tossing and whining of the boy draw back his attention. He knew that Luffy was having a nightmare, the signs where just too obvious. So he was ready to walk over as he noticed that the boy woke up on his own. So Law sat back down again partly covering his face with his furry hat, pretending to sleep but still kept an eye on the boy.

Slowly little Luffy sat up confused. The room he was in was still dark and empty except from him and the man with the furry hat who was leaning against a wall. Luffy eyed Law for a while till he turned away and looked at his own little hands. He didn't remember fully what he had dreamed but he knew that it scared him, his gut feeling told him that this nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. There was more to it and Luffy knew it, still he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, not yet at least. His eyes when back to his hands as he then noticed the drops of water on them. Slowly he reached up with his right hand and touched something wet in his face.

"Tears?" Luffy mumbled a little confused and surprised as he finally realized he was crying. Wide eyed he sat there, still not really believing that a simple nightmare made him cry.

"I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" Refusing to let more come Luffy started to rub his eyes furiously. He wasn't going to let anyone see him cry.

"Damn it they won't stop!" whined Luffy as he slowly inched to the end of his hammock. Still rubbing his eyes he hopped out of it and slowly walked to the door, bumping into a few things due to the fact that he couldn't see clearly. He quickly looked over his shoulder, checking if Law was still sleeping before he turned back to the door.

"I need fresh air! Makino always said that fresh air helps her when she doesn't feel well!" With these mumbled words Luffy walked out the room. Not noticing how Law had lifted his hat a little to watch the boy. He frowned over what had happened and wondered if Luffy had seen memories in his dream and if they were related to what happened 2 years ago.

A sigh escaped him as he didn't know if he should let the crew know since he wasn't sure how much strawhat had told them. But Law feared that once strawhat remembered the war, he would go crazy and denies everything just like back than when he woke up only that this time Jimbei wasn't here to knock sense back into the boy…

…

It was still late at night and each crew member of the Strawhat pirates was still awake and somewhere on the Sunny following their own train of thoughts. Realization had come to each of them and each knew the meaning of behind Choppers words now, forcing them to discuss the unspoken taboo topics. Topics they had were buried deep in their minds two years ago, each with a vow that kept them strong during their time of separation.

Brook stood near the head of the ship, a cup of tea in his bone hands as he slowly took a sip. His thoughts traveled back to the time Luffy had asked him to join the crew. He had asked him even without knowing anything about him, just because he was a walking skeleton. Luffy went to fight Moria even though there was no real reason for him to do that till his shadow was also stolen. Brook knew the moment Luffy defeated Moria that this man would change the whole world one day and that he would follow this man willingly. If Brook had skin a small smile would have been seen on his face as he remembered how he joined. Luffy gave him a chance to see Laboom again. Brook knew he was the newest member of the crew, he hadn't gone through many adventures with them yet but he still knew that he had found his place with the strawhats again after losing his first crew. He was thankful for being accepted into this crew so easily. After all he was a walking skeleton, most people would be too scared to even talk with him but they treated him like everybody else did. Now he got the chance to return some of his gratitude to Luffy. Choppers words echoed in his mind again. It had taken a while for him but he now understood and instead of seeing it as curse he was going to see it as a chance, a chance to help his captain and repay him at least a little for what he had done for him.

Franky paused as he took another wooden board to continue the repairing's. Even though he had taken care of the main damage there were still some small things he had to fix again. It didn't take long till he once again hit his other small robotic hand with the hammer again, leaving a small dent in it. Was it him or did he had trouble on focusing? No, Franky shock his head. He perfectly knew why he wasn't all to focus on his work. Choppers words where still ringing in his ears. He by any means wasn't too proud of his past with the strawhats. He knew what he and his Franky family had done to their sniper. He still felt bad about what happened but he was already forgiven. He was a full part of the crew, their shipwright. Luffy had allowed him, no he wanted, even forced him to join his crew. Franky cringed remembering what exactly Robin had done to make him join, even Luffy's words ringed in his ears. "Robin! I still want him to be a man when he joins!" It made Franky also chuckle lightly. Chasing them throughout the town to get his speedos back and then being forced THAT why to join, it made him partly wonder how exactly the rest of the crew joined their captain. And even after he joined there were no hard feelings between him and the crew. Franky half way feared what would happen if Luffy remembered but then he knew there was something even worse his captain would have to remember. Franky continued his work a little more focused. Even if he doesn't need to do that anymore… he was going to make up for what happened in the past and also at least this time they were not separated. They could help their captain to go through it.

Robin lay down the book she was reading till now. She had tried to focus on something else but that didn't help much. She knew that by now the rest of her friends will have realized it and she knew there wasn't a way to avoid this topic any longer. It was only a matter of time till Nami would call out a crew meeting. She starred darkly at nothing in particular. Sure she was used to making dark jokes, thoughts that would freak out Usopp and the rest. It always was amusing to see their reactions and she usually would also enjoy their craziness, their adventures were always fun in the end. But this time… what she had thought would be a funny change had turned out in something she disliked. She wasn't amused anymore, not one bit. A sore topic for them all had surfaced, she knew this wasn't going to be easy for all of them let alone for their captain. She remembered perfectly how they all came for her to bring her back, to bring her back to the see to sail with them. Ever since that she knew she had found her place. By bringing her back to his crew, Luffy had given her a new reason to live. She had a family now and she wasn't willed to lose it. She was going to help no matter what and if it meant to help carry their captain's burden then she would do it no matter what, because Luffy was also willed to take her burden by facing the world government.

Chopper's eyes were covered by his arm as he tried to stop the tears from forming but the little reindeer was shaking and slowly failing at it. Looking closely it was already visible that the he was going to cry but still held back as good as he could. When he first had spoken out that sentence he didn't realize the full meaning of it but that had changed. It hit him like a brick as realization had drawn on him. He had dropped the glasses he was carrying around in the medical wing, covering the floor with glass shards. But Chopper didn't care about that and he was close on breaking out into tears. He was a doctor and it was his job to take care of the wellbeing of the crew but right now he wished he wasn't. Chopper wiped away a few tears as his eyes as he looked up and sat down at his desk, searching through that book once again. Maybe he had just misunderstood something, but that hope was crushed as he came to the same solution again and again. There was no way avoiding it. The little reindeer felt helpless for a few seconds before he shook his head. He had to be strong now. Chopper thought back, Luffy was one of the first people that accepted him the way he was. That didn't fear him like other people did at first. He saw him as doctor not only as a monster, he saw the person behind it. Determination started to shine in the little reindeer's eyes as he jumped from his seat and walked to his herbs. Luffy had helped him through so much, he rebuild Choppers trust into humans again, protected his home from Wapool, and took him out to the sea. He was the doctor of the strawhat pirates thanks to Luffy and no matter what he would make sure of the crews wellbeing. He wouldn't disappoint his Captain now, this situation wasn't going to change that. He would make sure that Luffy would be okay no matter what.

Usopp sat in his factory, completely absorbed into the new addition to his weapon. His whole body showed signs of how tense he was. And even though he seemed to be completely focused on what he was doing, it was still visible that his shoulders were shaking. His thoughts were occupied by the meaning of Choppers words. This was what he had feared, but the after effect was even worse than he had thought of. Under his hat his eyes showed an angered look that none of the straw hats had ever seen before. Slowly Usopp took a deep breath as he stopped working on his addition, slowly he let the go of that breath as he calmed down his nerves. Luffy was for Usopp like a very good friend, maybe even his best friend he respected deeply. Luffy gave him the opportunity to travel the seas, to become a strong worrier of the seas. Usopp remembered how idiotic he had been in the past, how he had risk his place in the crew. But Luffy had forgiven him once he apologized and took him back to the ship. That day Luffy had gained a lot of respect from Usopp, not that he didn't had before. So it angered him that that plant would cause their captain to go through a lot of pain once again. Live wasn't fair was it? Luffy had done so many good things even if they were pirates and yet the world didn't seem to stop causing pain to their captain. Usopp had trained, had gotten stronger and he wouldn't let fear win anymore. His dream was not only to become a brave worrier but also to make his captain pirate king. That day when he read that newspaper he had decided it. Never again was he going to let his captain go thought that kind of pain again.

Sanji stopped in his tasked of washing the dishes. His cigarette at long burned down already and he had only the last rest between his lips as he finally looked up. A grim look was on his face as his eyes darkened. He knew perfectly what Choppers words meant. He knew that there wasn't a way to avoid it. After all they couldn't get rid of the poisons effect in their captain's body. Sanji glanced at the vegetables on the counter and then to the meat. He was to cook of the ship. He would do everything to always give the crew healthy food. Even if he didn't admit it openly, he didn't only look out for what Robin and Nami would eat. He also made sure that the males eat healthy too. He had learned all of Iva's receipts, even went through hell to get these pages. And yet… what could he do? The answer was as simple as it could be and Sanji knew it. He would keep cooking the best dishes he could for them. Sill he frowned deeply as he dried his hands, his captain was trapped and to recover he would have to go through a lot of pain, pain that was even worse than starving. Sanji let out a sigh, walking over to the fridge and started to prepare a midnight snack out of habit. His mind went back to the day of their separation. He knew it must have hurt their captain to be alone, like it had hurt them. Sanji wasn't sure how much the others knew but he had heard a few things from Iva about the war and he wasn't going to let his captain go through the memories alone. He would help Luffy through it and he knew the others of their crew would too.

Nami sat there at her desk, her hand covering her mouth once she understood. Just minutes ago they had joked around with their captain, telling him stories about himself and their great adventures. They had made plans off who was going to watch him next and who wouldn't do that anymore. She had then left, bringing the small boy to bed. Lastly she went to her little office and started drawing on one of her maps till she had suddenly dropped the pen. Black drops of ink were on her map but they were soon joined by other drops of water. Tears slowly dripped down from her face as he didn't bother to stop them. Her hands slowly traveled to the straw hat on her hat. She had decided to take care of it till Luffy would remember that Shanks had given it to him. She cringed at the new meaning the word 'remember' had gotten now. It was cruel and yet it maybe also was a chance for them. Nami knew what their Captain had done for all of them. He had saved their lives more than once and not only their lives. She very well remembered how he saved here village. How he beat up Arlong for the fact that he made her cry. Now it was her turn to help out their captain to deal with it, a small smile was on Nami's face as she wiped away her tears.

Zoro occupied himself with his training, barely leaving room for any other thoughts that didn't connect with his training. Lift, swing, lift, swing, lift and swing, it was like a steady rhyme. He completely focused on his workout as he suddenly lost hold on his weight and it dropped onto the ground. He glared darkly at the weight as he moved to sit down next to his three swords, slowly taking the white one in his hands as he looked at it. The meaning of Choppers words crossed his mind as the grip on Wado Ichimonji got tighter. He hadn't seen the others reaction but he guessed their reactions weren't any better than his own. Zoro's eye traveled over the sunny as he looked down from the crow's nest. He recognized the windows that were still filled with lights. Zoro knew that none of them would get much sleep so he saw it as pointless to tell them to sleep. Zoro closed his eye. Was fate giving them a change or was it just once again cruel to them? Zoro didn't know the answer as he stared out at the black ocean. But he knew one thing for sure, he would do what he could, after all he was the unofficial fist mate and he would rather die than to fail his captain. Suddenly Zoro sensed something and he was up on his feet, letting his eye wander around the horizon.

Luffy leaned against the railing as he starred out at the see. He was still thinking about the dream he couldn't remember clearly. In moments like this he missed Makino the most. She was always there for him. He knew she wasn't his mother but she came close to what a mother was and now he missed her. Luffy let out a sigh. It wasn't like he didn't like the crew here. He liked them and he could tell for some reasons that they also cared about him. But he still just missed Makino and not only her. He missed Shanks and Woop Slap and the whole village. Heck he even kind of missed his grandfather.

Luffy kept on thinking as suddenly he heard a loud noise that made him cover his ears. Water was splashed on him and the ship shook violently as he was thrown of his feet and rolled over the deck.

"EVERYONE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE MARINE IS ATTAKING!" A loud voice shouted over the ship and Luffy recognized it as the Zoro's.

Luffy didn't get much time to understand what exactly was happening. More water rained down on him whenever a loud cannon shot boomed in his ears. He felt like he was going deaf as he was sent rolling over the deck every time the sunny shook. His back hurt from all the times he hit the railings but he didn't get much time in between to stand up. Was this what Shanks had thought of was too dangerous for him? Luffy could swear he hears some of the crew member yelling something and he thought he heard the skeletons 'Yohohohoho' not too far away. But then there was another violent shook and Luffy was lifted into the air. The last he remembered before everything went black was hearing the voices of the crew yelling his name.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked what Samrit wrote. The next chapter will be up as soon as she gave it to me. **

**So bye from me and here her usual good bye:**

**So see ya! and Thanks for future reviews, favs or alerts XD**

**********See ya in the next chapter! (^-^)v**


End file.
